1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to structurally ordered films and more particularly to ordered films employing a novel preparation process for optics applications.
2. Background Information
Throughout this application, various publications and patents are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications and patents referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
Liquid crystals exist in a phase intermediate between a crystalline solid and an isotropic liquid. The molecules of these compounds are usually rod-shaped with long molecular axes called the directors. Liquid crystal phases are characterized by the long-range order (i.e. in the sense of a solid) of the molecules. The nematic phase is the simplest, having only orientational ordering such that their directors are approximately parallel. The cholesteric liquid crystal phase originates from the presence of chirality in the nematic phase. Liquid crystals have many applications. They are used as displays in digital wristwatches, calculators, panel meters, thermometers, computer displays and industrial products. They may be used to record, store, and display images which may be projected onto a large screen. They also have potential use as television displays. Moreover, films may be prepared from liquid crystals, in which the molecular ordering is frozen, i.e. by polymerization, to provide desired optical properties. For example, nematic and cholesteric (chiral nematic) films may be prepared to exhibit wavelength- and circular-polarization-selective reflectance/transmission (for cholesteric liquid crystal (CLC) films), and phase-shift transmission (for nematic liquid crystal (NLC) films). A drawback of many of these devices, however, is that without further processing, liquid crystal materials tend to be relatively expensive and relatively temperature sensitive. Also, these materials tend to disadvantageously absorb other materials, which may alter the properties of the component, etc. Moreover, while polymerized LC's may address some of these drawbacks, such LC's may be undesirable for many applications, due to, for example, inadequate mechanical properties (rigidity) and/or optical properties, (indices of refraction, characteristic wavelengths, etc.).
A need thus exists for an improved optical device that exhibits the long-range ordering of liquid crystals while overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of liquid crystal devices.